


A fixed destiny

by northegg



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northegg/pseuds/northegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire just wants to hang out in his backyard with his daemon. Handsome strangers from other worlds make that kind of hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mortals

**Author's Note:**

> the His Dark Materials AU no one really asked for.  
> title adapted from this quote from The Golden Compass: “You speak of destiny as if it was fixed.”  
> check me out on tumblr!!!  
> http://northegg.tumblr.com/

Grantaire had just turned nineteen when he met the boy from under the hedge. Grantaire had never liked birthdays, or the attention that they garnered, so it sufficed to say that he was nothing short of miserable on that quiet tuesday. His friends had tried to throw him a party, but exhausted by the noise and music, he had escaped into the small garden of his backyard, where he sat under drooping wysteria, and watched the night get darker

Grantaire had been trying to draw Betony, his German Shepherd daemon lit up by the lanterns strung across the garden, in charcoal on a small pad of paper when a rustling in the nearby bushes was heard.

“R,” Betony said quietly, “I believe there is someone in the bushes”

They cautiously peered into the leaves of the bush where they discovered a boy with brilliant gold hair, struggling with an ice-white fox. 

Grantaire pulled the boy- no, man, from the bushes. 

“What are you doing to your daemon?” Grantaire,exclaimed in alarm. The man had his hands twisted in the fox’s fur in a rather painful looking way. To hurt one’s own daemon was unheard of, and akin to self harm. Everything your daemon felt, you did too, and vice versa. 

“My what?” The young man spat.

“your daemon! what, you haven’t heard of a daemon? you get one at birth! surely this isn’t the first time you’ve seen yours.” Grantaire exclaimed.

“I’m afraid it is. I’m quite confused, and I’d like you to let go of me please.” The young man said coldly, his burning blue eyes scornful. Grantaire hadn’t realized the tight grip he had had on the young man’s forearm. 

“Oh dear, I’m sorry.” Grantaire said, releasing the young man’s admittedly well muscled arm.

“Quite.” 

Grantaire actually felt sad to let go of the man’s arm, something about him, and his blonde hair and ice-blue eyes made Grantaire reluctant to be not touching him at all times.

“Who are you?” Grantaire asked, shrugging off all thoughts of golden hair and chilling eyes. “Where do you come from and how come you didn’t have a daemon before? And how come you’re in my backyard?” 

The young man shrugged. 

“My name is Enjolras. I come from Paris, France, but I don’t know where I am or how exactly I got here. I don’t know about the Daemon thing either. I had been in my family’s gardens, when I found a small square that appeared to be some window in the air. I crawled through and found myself suddenly being attacked by this fox” Enjolras then gestured to the somewhat guilty-looking creature, who paused from socialising with Betony to look at Enjolras.

“Have you ever heard of such a thing?” Enjolras asked, still looking at the white fox.

“I can’t say I have” Grantaire lied, thinking of the knife burning a hole into his side. 

“Well, I think I must get back. I shouldn’t like to stay here for long. What even is this place?” Enjolras said, his eyes leaving the fox, tilting his head up to scan the sky.

“My garden, the world, the universe?” Grantaire replied, smiling slightly.

“Be serious.” Enjolras said, leveling his gaze back at Grantaire. “I must leave now, but maybe I’ll be back, to see more of this curious world.” Grantaire watched his and the fox’s retreating backs.

“Did you hear that?” Grantaire whispered to Betony. “He might come back.” 

“Don’t get too hopeful” She replied. “He looked shifty. I think we should watch out for that one.” 

“Maybe..” Grantaire murmured, but his eyes were still trained on the brush that Enjolras had disappeared into.


	2. Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this universe, but Idk, let's see how my life goes!  
> also, Eponine's daemon's name is Navajo and means listener just so ya know.  
> check me out on tumblr: http://northegg.tumblr.com/

Eponine had never been in love with a mortal before, she had always thought it to be a bad practice, since human lives were over within a mere blink of a witch’s. When she met Marius, it was like the world had exploded into color. The trees and grass greener, the sky bluer and fresher, and when she flew upon her cloud-pine, she became ecstatic with love for all. Her shrewd hawk daemon Aditsan warned her, falling in love with a short-life was nothing but future heartbreak, but nothing could lessen Eponine’s love for the red-headed, gentle boy with the golden retriever daemon, and the shy smile.  
Eponine told him of her love under a brilliant night sky and a gentle fall of rain. When he kissed her, she tasted flowers blooming on her lips. She took him flying with her, she showed him the wonders of the natural world, and made love to him under the cover of tall pine trees. As time went on, however, their love, as most loves do, came to an end. He no longer rejoiced in flying with her, and her cold immortality scared him. He could not love someone so far from human, and ice grew in Eponine’s heart. Eponine continued to watch him through the clouds, remembering his warm hands on her skin. He eventually met a human girl with a lark daemon, beautiful, kind and mortal. They fell in love in that mortal way Eponine had always marveled at, and it drove the shard of ice further into Eponine’s heart. Eponine turned her face away from the doings of humans.


End file.
